


Seven Different Shades of Red

by Teddy1008



Series: Starker Ficlets [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: (or rather the mention of it lol), BSDM, Brat Peter Parker, Bratting, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Dom/sub Undertones, Drabble, Ficlet, M/M, Marking, Mention of spanking, Pet Names, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Tony Stark, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:28:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23022493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teddy1008/pseuds/Teddy1008
Summary: “Your ass is going to be seven different shades of red after that little stunt.”
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Starker Ficlets [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1447981
Comments: 1
Kudos: 159
Collections: Starker Bingo 2019





	Seven Different Shades of Red

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote and posted this for the Starker Bingo on Tumblr! Enjoy! :)

Peter always did love riling up his Daddy.

He loved the way Tony’s eyes flashed with heat, the way his jaw muscles tensed, the way he tangled his hand in Peter’s hair so that he could _pull_.

Peter also loved how possessive Tony was. When they were outside together, Tony always wrapped an arm around his waist, pulling him in close, though most of the time, he always said it was just because it was cold. Peter wondered what excuse he would come up with when it became summer.

Point was, Peter was _very_ fond—perhaps a bit _too_ fond—of what came after he caught his Daddy’s attention.

Which was why he had been seductively sucking on his spoon, staring at their waiter—quite a fine-looking one, if he may add—just a few tables away from them, ignoring his melting ice cream. Tony knew exactly what he was up to, judging by the way he kept snapping his fingers to remind Peter to finish his dessert quickly. Every time he did, Peter pouted sweetly and said, “ _Wait_ , Daddy. I’m enjoying my ice cream.”

Tony’s nostrils flared at that, but he gave Peter an equally sweet look and said, “Alright, doll. But don’t take too long. Daddy can’t wait to take you home and mark you up, claim you as mine.”

Peter felt his pants get tighter at that, and fuck, Tony was getting impatient. Peter hastily scooped up another spoonful of ice cream, practically moaning when the flavour of the strawberry ice cream burst on his tongue. 

“Would you like more water, Sir?”

Peter looked up to see the waiter, who patiently waited for an answer. He popped the spoon out of his mouth, leaned just a tiny bit closer to the other man, and playfully said, “No, thank you. But there _is_ something else that you could help me with, if you really wanted to—”

“Bill.” Tony cut him off short, jaw clenched tightly as he flashed Peter a look that told him he was absolutely fucked, that he’d be carrying hickeys on his neck for days after tonight. 

Peter was barely able to contain his glee, but that was a secret he would never tell.

The waiter, sensing that something was off, hastily left to fetch the bill for them. 

“Oh, but, Daddy, I’m not done my—”

“Daddy will buy his baby all the ice cream in the fucking world, once we get home and I mark you as _mine_ ,” Tony growled. “Your ass is going to be seven different shades of red after that little stunt.”

Peter didn’t bother hiding the grin this time. “Yes, Daddy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come be friends with me on my [Tumblr!](https://estelsberry.tumblr.com/)


End file.
